Shocking Events
by Backlash 42
Summary: A single shot shatters a dream, ending a life. Breaking hearts. But with dragons, isn't anything possible? Maybe even cheating death?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. This is the first story I have ever put to the public and would appreshate ALL feed back you can give me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon ore anything affiliated with it. **

Hiccp's pov

It all happened in an instant.

Toothless is being controlled, ordered to kill me. No matter what I say, it didn't reach him. I know I am done for because a night fury never misses. I heard the blast but feel no pain. Was it so quick that I died without agony? No, something else happened, but what?

As I open my eyes, the only thing I see is my fathers still body berried beneath shattered pieces of ice, unmoving. This can't be happening. He can't be dead. I run over and push off the just before my mom gets there. Her head flys to his chest, her eyes pleading for him to be alive and all at once, hope leaves her eyes. My father is dead.

I hear them talking but the words make no sense. Everything is just wrong. My best friend has killed my dad. In my great I yell at him and push him away. I don't mean the words but yell them none the less. How could the dancing and singing turn so quickly to morning.

**Ok, so far it is following the movie but I promises that my own touches will be evident in the next chapter. I'm not sure how often I will be able to update this but I am planning on having the next chapter, which will be longer, up by the end of the week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there. i got this done a lot sooner than i thought i would so here is chapter 2. still shorter than i want most of the chapters to be but this was a good place to end it. Hope you all like what you read and any and all reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or anything affiliated with it.**

Hiccup's POV

Our dragons were gone, taken by a mad man named Drago Bludvist. How he controlled a bewilderbeast I can't even guess. All I can do right now is morn my father. Even though he took a direct shot from Toothless he looked unharmed, not even drop of blood. "Son, we need to take care to prepare his last voyage, give him what honor we can." My mothers words resonated in my ears but I just don't know what to do. For once I have no plans, no ideas, not even a thought.

Finally, a hand on my shoulder brings me out of my numbness. I reach for its comfort and look to see the eyes of my mother looking at me. All I could do was nod that we should take care of him. "Ruff, Tuff, go find some bows and arrows. Lout, Legs, find us a boat. Would you mind helping them with that Eret?" with a quick nod they all left for their appointed duties. "The rest of us will prepare my father as best we can." With the orders given, everyone nodded and went about their task in silence.

We may have been moving in silence but the island was anything but silent. Chunks of ice were still falling, as though the very land was morning Stoics passing. Some of he siege engines were crackling form the fires that still lit the field. The ground below Hiccup and Stoic was cracking... wait,, what?

"we need to move, this area is unstable." As the words escape my mouth I realize just how true they are. For an instant I feel weightless, right before my stomach turns and I fall. My mother and Astrid scream for me but the words get drowned out but not by the sounds of collapsing ice, but by a thunderous explosion.

Valka's POV

My heart was already aching at the loss of my husband now it was frozen as time seemed to crawl while my son fell to probable doom. Was one day all I was fated to get with my Hiccup and even less Stoic? A sudden blur of movement beside me pulls me back to reality. The blond girl is running toward where Hiccup is falling. She barely got two steps toward the widening hole when it stopped sinking... and began expanding.

When did I start flying trough the air, when did that start. Crashing into the ground, my side exploded in pain. I knew I had broken a few ribs. Thankfully my armor is tight enough to keep them in place. Blearily, I open my eyes to see my don a few yards from me, on top of the blond girl as everyone else come running back. "I'm fine, check on the other two." all but Gobber go to check on them as I continue to look for my husbands body.

"You never were good at lying to me. Now what is wrong with ya?" spoke Gobber as he kneels down besides me. "You y'er ribs, din't ya?" All I could manage was a week nod as I finally saw Stoics body laying next to the crater.

"Are those two alright? They were both closer to the blast than I was." I tried to move to them but Gobber stopped me before I could move giving me a look that told me not to move. "fine, I promiss I will not move if you go see what caused the explosion."

Gobber was half way to Stoic when I heard it. A dragons scream that I had never heard before...

**I am also willing to do a series of one shots if you lot have any ideas you would like to see me play out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. It is a lot longer than either of the previous two so please tell me is you prefer the shorter or longer chapters. Also feel free to comment on anything else about this story in the reviews. Enjoy!**

**also if you have any ideas that you wish for me to work into this story feel free to tell me. i make no promises that they will appear here but i may decide to start a series of one-shots. it would be good for practice.**

**Disclaimer: let me check...(flicks through some papers) nope, still don't own How to Train Your Dragon, or the show, or the sequel or any of it.**

Valka's POV

Gobber froze at the dragon's scream, but just for a moment. "GET THEM UP AND MOVE!" Gobber yelled at all of us as he rushed towards me. Putting his arm under my uninjured side, he quickly lifted me and began moving as quickly as he could away from the crater. "Get a move on!" he yelled over his shoulder.

The jostling movement of Gobbers stride caused searing pain to shoot through my body for the few yards it was to some cover. "What was that scream? Why are we having to move so fast?" I barely panted out between spikes of pain as I was laid down. My vision was doing little better, the few times that I am able to open my eyes to try and find the others, I could barely see the fuzziest of forms.

"That scream was from one of the few dragons that y'er son has not been able to tame." Gobber said after glanced back towards the crater and motioned for the others to join us. Forcing my self to focus my bleary eyes on Gobber, his face was pale and painted with worry bordering on panic. "That, Valka, was the scream of a skrill."

That one word, one name, and my blood froze in my veins. The truth of his words evident on Gobbers face but still I could not believe it. The skrill hadn't been seen since at least the time of my father's father. How could it be here now, and be _alive_? "Are you sure, Gobber? And what do you mean Hiccup couldn't tame it?"

Gobber was peaking around the edge of the wreckage, looking for the dragon."The quick version is that a few years ago, a skrill was found found frozen in an iceberg. When it was accidentally thawed out, it was found to still be alive and did not respond to Hiccup's attempts to calm him. He eventually had to be frozen again to prevent the Berserker tribe from using it against us."

"That is one adventure that I would have preferred be not to revisit." Spoke up a voice that, merely hearing it, flooded her with relief. Hiccup was waking.

Hiccup's pov

"We barely got that thing into the ice. Most of the reason why we succeeded was because Dagur was arrogant." the memory of nearly getting struck by lightning again is not a particularly good one. Getting hit once by and upset Thor was more than enough for me.

Coming to full consciousness my body begins to complain rather loudly. I would be willing to bet that tomorrow my entire body will be black and blue, everything hurts. Thankfully it doesn't feel like I broke anything. "It seems like Valka here broke a few of 'er ribs but everyone else is alright." Valka sent Gobber a menacing glare. "A few cuts and scrapes are the words of it and those are on you and Astris." Gobber said, jerking his thumb towards ladies respectively.

Clenching my jaw, I get up and begin moving toward Astrid, as she was set against the siege engine it gave me something brace my self against as well. Gobbers word held true as Astrid did not appear to have any really notable injuries. After checking her over, I cast my gaze over towards the crater searching for any sign of life. "Has anyone spotted the skrill yet?" I ask as I motion for Ruffnut and Fishlegs to tend to my mothers injuries

"Really, son, I am fine. My armor is keeping the ribs in place." the moment she said 'son' everyone but me and Gobber froze and kept glancing back and fourth between me and her in disbelief. "Yes, I am Valka, Hiccups mother. No I was not eaten, and I am the dragons thief." she stated effectively cutting off all the questions that she knew were coming.

I slap my self for two reasons, first is the realization that I had not introduces everyone to her yet and the second being the realization that I got my stubborn streak form _both_ sides of the family. Just as I am about to go around the group introducing everyone, we once again hear the scream that still send a slight chill down my spine.

Not even a second after the scream, the field was lit with lightning from the crater, far too much lightning for just _one _skrill. Moments late, my suspicions and fears were proven well founded. A single skrill slowly climbed out of the crater right behind my fathers body but it was not alone for long. Five skrill shot into the sky, one after another, and began circling, lightning dancing between them. It was a truly amazing sight to behold as they circled faster and faster, creating what appeared to be ring of lightning about 50 feet above the one on the ground. The last thing I see is brilliant flash of light as tendrils of lightning reach from the ring to the skrill on the ground.

Then they were all gone. The skrill disappeared with a thunderous clap and a light that seemed to scorch my eyes. Once I could hear again, I was assaulted by the fact that just about everyone was asking the same question. "What was that?" in several different iterations, some not so polite.

"I doubt very much that any one here knows what just happened. Lets just be thankful that they didn't decide to have a morning snack before doing... what ever that was." I can tell that everyone still had questions buzzing through their heads. I even have more than a few of my own but I settle on just one question and one order. "since everyone seems to be alright, could someone check on Astrid? Ruffnut, you and Gobber go get some medical supplies form my Mom's place. Gobber will show the way."

"There is no need to check on me, I am sore but alright." I snapped my head around to look at the beauty as she rose from her seat. Evidently she knew me well enough to read my mind. "I woke up right as those five skrill shot into the air."

with a surge of relief I fall to the ground. Everyone was alright... relatively speaking. "Well, now seems like a good time to do introductions. Everyone, this is my mother. Mom, that is Snotlout, Jorgenson. Then we have Fishlegs Ingerman with the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston and lastly is Eret, son of Eret. We just met him a couple of days ago. Lastly, and most beautifully is Astrid Hofferson. Ow! I'm already bruised here. Did you really have to add to it?"

"Yes, I did. Giving such a cheesy introduction and still leaving out the most important part." she says with a glare, the tuns towards my mother for the finishing touch. "Hello, Mrs. Haddock, I am your son's girlfriend." she states plainly as I glare at her but stop when I notice someone has not moved since the introductions started. Gobber was still staring over towards the crater.

"what is it Gobber? I thought I told you to go get some medical supplies?" I got no verbal reply but he did point towards the crater with all the blood drained from his face. I follow his gaze and see something that she into a still silence as well... my father was sitting up and looking right at us. Very much alive.

**For those of you who are wondering, i decided to make it so that the Skrill, when working in a group, could use the lightning to do a maag-launch and tethering system to be able to go incredible distanced at very high speed. Also i an using the excess electrical energy as a sort of accidental defibrillator to restart Stoics heart. Please tell me what you think of these things as well as any suggestions you have.**


	4. Chapter 4

**thank you everyone who has taken the time to give me a review and thanks to all the people who are following and have favorited this story. I know this chapter could easily seem like filler but i feel it is important to get these moments in the story. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as i have enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own How to train your Dragon**

Stoic's POV

Where am I? This is far too cold to be my bed. It feels more like I have been sleeping on ice. The stiffness I feel could only come from that. If I am not in my bed, then where would I sleep? I know I am not on a diplomatic mission. I would remember that. Wait, my son told me something important, about an approaching army. DRAGO, that was it. He has a dragon army, and my son went running to him to try and propose peace with that mad man. I had to go after him when left. He ran again when I found him on a dragon hunter's ship. Maybe he is a bit too stubborn.

Then I met my son at the strangest piece of ice I have ever seen. It was like a geyser got frozen while shooting it's waters toward the sky. The scale of it though was unbelievable. It was as tall as any mountain I had ever seen and large enough around to contain all of Berk easily. Skullcrusher tracked my boy to this place. I did not question the skills of my dragon but I could not help but wonder why Hiccup would stop here. I know his dragon can fly further than this.

Inside I found my boy, and tried to leave with him while he was rambling about some bit of news. I would listen to what he had to say once we were safely back on Berk. That was the idea, until I came face to face with it... literally. Gobber froze in the hall on our way out only to turn back and slowly sit down. I moved forward to see what was in our path that balked my friend, and found it balked me as well. The dead had risen before my eyes.

Standing not but ten yards from me was my long dead wife, or I thought her long dead. Her beauty still left me speechless. I could hear her talking while I slowly approached her, though my mind was too numb to listen. There was tension in the air, not only from her but from the dragons. Thinking back on it, they seemed to be preparing themselves to protect her as fiercely as Toothless would protect Hiccup. To none of it did I pay any heed.

With but a few words, we melted into each others embrace as we shared our first kiss in twenty years. Knowing she was the reason that Hiccup was here, I forgot that I had to get back to the other riders whom I had taken with me to find Hiccup when he first left. All I had on my mind was her, Valka, my wife. I managed to convinced her to return to Berk with me. I would even invite all her dragon friends back with us. I knew they are as important to her as Toothless is to my son and have no desire to separate them. Before I could spread the invitation to the dragons as well, we were attacked, by Drago.

We needed to defend the nest. We needed a plan. It was her home so I let Valka take the lead. Her priority was the dragons, and so ours would be as well. Then we got unexpected reinforcements. Apparently the other riders had gotten captured by Drago, or had stowed away on his ships. Either way, they were here now and helping to demolish Drago's forces. In those few moments, it looked like we could win, until Drago brought out his strongest warrior. a Bewilderbeast to challenge the nest's own alpha. Drago's beast won the fight.

All these images and more were flashing before my eyes till one horrific sight stained my vision. Toothless, my son's first and best friend, about to kill him in cold blood. I did not stop to wonder why he would do that. There was no time. I had to save my son. Did I get there in time? Now my ears are clearing as my body slowly stops aching. I hear the voices of the riders, of Valka, and of my son. So I was in time. But then why am I still here? Shouldn't I be dead?

The final thing my eyes saw before darkness consumed me and toward Valhalla I strode, was Toothlesse's blast not actually hitting me. It exploding so close I was sure it would still have been fatal, though dead is something I know I am not.

Slowly I get up, thinking it is about time that I try and work the remaining pain our of these muscles. While I sit I notice the crater next to me. It was more of a chasm really. While it had a large bowl near the top, there is an even deeper shaft in the center that strestretch to the ice. The only indication as to its true depth was the long delaied colision of fallen ice hitting is bottom. Now it was too quiet. The conversation of the others has stopped. I looked over toward them only to see Gobber staring at me as though I had risen from the dead.

"What are you staring at me like that for?" I am wishing he would stop it, "It's not like you haven't seen someone be knocked out before." yet his vision didn't waver. I open my mouth to say something more when Hiccup appears and seems to follow Gobber's gaze. The moment our eyes meet I could see the truth in his, the truth that I had, in fact, died.

I start to stand up and hear rushed and uneven steeps come towards me. An arm hooks me under each of my own arms and helps me up. Gobber and Hiccup take me down to where everyone else is. My own legs don't seem to want to hold me just yet. As I sit down near Valka, it is obvious to me that she has been hurt badly. Thankfully, that armor of hers seemed to be acting as a binding, keeping everything in place. Everyone around me, including Valka, are repeating the same question in various forms, "How is he alive?"

One group of words stood out from the rest though. It was not about my apparent return to life. Rather, it is about my clothing have not one but two enormous scorch marks on it. Looking at my self for the first time since I woke, I could easily see what Tuffnut was referring to. Over my abdomen was a scorch mark that had a strange butterfly pattern to it like I had never seen before. The other covered most of my left side but seemed to be centered a little lower than my shoulder. The scorching was in a pattern that I had only gotten a good look at once before. It was from lightning.

Valka's POV

I couldn't see where Gobber and Hiccup had run off to from where I lay behind the remains of the siege engine. Not but a few moments had passed before they returned. I could hear them dragging something, something heavy. When they came into view, I could hardly believe my eyes. Stoic was between them and he looked... alive!

I know he had not a beating heart when I checked. I know he was dead. How could this be? Had I missed something? The only words that I could force from my mouth, "How is this possible?". I know now something of how he felt when he first looked upon me after twenty years of thinking me dead. The shock was soon replaced with overpowering joy. I want nothing more than to embrace the man and make sure this isn't some sort of feverred dream.

Evidently, he could still read the looks in my eyes as he had always been able to... at least after we got married. He slowly got up and moved towards me, kneeling in front of me, he said only four words. They carried so much meaning and promise that it made shudder with relief and finally succumb to the sleep that so desperately wanted me. The last words I heard before my rest, "I'm back, my love."

**A request for those leaving reviews, if you are going to comment on my spelling or grammatical errors, please give examples so that I will be able to address the issues. I welcome your input on any and all aspect of the story. **

**As always, I want to start a one-shot series but I want the ideas to come from you guys. The prompts can be as vague or as specific as you desire to make them. **

**Thank you all for your time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I have been trying to get it right. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or anything affiliated wit it.**

Hiccup's POV

I stood there and watched my mother collapse into my fathers arms, obviously not dead because she was still breathing. Looking about the small group that was gathered before me, relief was evident on everyone's face. Everyone was alive, if not worse for the wear, but the day was not done yet. We still had to get back to Berk and defeat Drago. Deciding to take charge, I quickly pass out orders. "Gobber, take Snotlout and try and find something to carry Valka on, we need to get her inside and her wounds tended to. Astrid, Ruffnut, run ahead and find what medicine you can. Her place is up the hill side, you'll know it when you see it. Erit, Tuff, Legs and I will wait here and keep an eye out for those skrill. One was bad enough when we had dragons, I would rather not find out how bad six are when we don't." With their orders given everyone went about their appointed tasks. Those of us who stayed behind as lookouts quickly armed our selves with what weapons we could find around the field. Luckily I still have my Inferno sword.

"Son, if Drago took all the dragons, his next targets is probably going to be berk. We need to find a way to get home, and soon." Even though he is holding Valka, my Dad's eyes burn into my own with a fierce determination that I am relieved to see once again. Less than five minutes ago, I had thought this look lost with the rest of him.

"_We _are not going anywhere. You and mom are far too injured to make the journey safely... at least with the method that I am thinking of." I say with crooked smile on my face. "You and mom are going to stay here till we can get a smoother ride for you two. I'll be leaving Ruffnut and Astrid with you two as well. NO arguments." I can tell he was about to refuse their presence but I know their help will be needed, for my peace of mind if nothing else.

For a brief moment, I could I saw defiance in his eyes before it transformed into pride. With a quick nod from him, it became clear he is not going to challenge my command. Part of me is glad is accepting my orders but I know this is another step toward being chief. I give it no more thought as Gobber and Snotlout return with what appears to be the remains of a ships siding. Setting them down, we move Valka onto one of them and, after some minor grandstanding, Stoic reluctantly took the other.

As we made our way toward my mothers home, Snotlout, who is hlepping me carry my mother, had to pipe up with a good question... one that i would have rather not dealt with just yet. "How are planning on telling Astrid that you want her to stay behind? You know she won't take it well." This I know all too well. Knowing her, she will probably explode and demand to come with me claiming that I will need all the help I can get or something along those lines. It is not going to be one of the highlights of my day.

It didn't take us long to reach the cave that is my mothers home. The moment we stepped inside, both Astrid and Ruffnut were trying to get a closer look at my mother. While Ruffnut was the only one in the group to have actually gotten any training in the healing arts, Astrid had been into the healers often enough on both my account as well as her own. She has always been quick to pick up skills and the knowledge of the healing arts were no exception to this.

They instruct us to take my mother to a secluded corner of the cave and leave while they tend to her wounds. This suits me just fine, I can use this opportunity to go and find some of the baby dragons. It may not be the best of ideas to get back to Berk but it is the only one that will get us back to Berk quickly enough. Luckily, the little ones aren't too far into the cave system, probably drawn out by the racket the abated not long ago. I was hoping to just leave a note telling Astrid and Ruffnut to stay and that we would come for them when we had a smoother ride available, but my luck just wasn't that good.

Just as everyone was mounting up to head for Berk, Astrid walks in and immediately knows what is happening. "Hiccup, babe, you seem to be short a dragon or two. I rather need a ride of my own here." While she was saying this with fake sweetness, everyone else had the sense to give her a wide birth. Even Erit stood back, and her hasn't known her that long. "You weren't planning on leaving me here while you went flying off on baby dragons, were you. Surely you are smarter than to think you can just leave me behind." Throughout her short speech, she kept her sweet tone that fooled no one, and had been slowly approaching me.

Astrid's POV

As Ruffnut and I finished tending to Hiccup's mother, I could hear some rustling noises coming from outside the room. Imagine my surprise when I walk out into the main room and find everyone but Stoic was mounting up on baby dragons, apparently to go to Berk, and there were no extra dragons for either myself or Ruffnut. I tried to hold a pleasant tone with Hiccup, but I know it slipped into one that bore its own form of sarcasm. A sarcasm that was not lost on him, nor anyone else.

As moments passed without an answer from him, I let my ire show through, "What were you going to do? Leave me a note saying to stay behind while I fly off to take on a horde of dragons that are under control of one of the biggest and most dangerous dragons we have ever seen and some half crazed lunatic with delusions of world domination?" as soon as the words leave my mouth, the color drains from Hiccups face. "You were, weren't you. How can someone so smart be so stupid at the same time?" It isn't a question that I ever expect an answer to yet I still had to voice it from time to time.

"I am not leaving you, I am trusting you." The sincerity in his eyes stopping the building anger inside me but doing little to lessen it, "My mom wont be able to move for a while and I don't know how long till my dad is up to his best either. I _need_ someone here to watch over them and fight for them if it is needed. You are my second in command, and my most trusted comrade. Please stay here and watch over them." there are times I wonder how much time he spends just working on his speeches.

"I am also your best fighter, or had you forgotten that? Honestly, these two could probably take care of themselves from here on out. The only people who know about this place are either here right now or on their way to berk." I had been walking up to him throughout this little speech and am now only a couple of inches away from Hiccup. "You are not going to leave me behind on this one. Not to mention that Ruffnut has had more training with the healers. Besides, someone need to be there to keep you from doing something totally stupid."

I know the real reason that he wants me to stay behind is to protect me. He had just gotten back his mother and nearly lost his father, but he needs to know that I know that I need no protection, I am the best shield maiden on Berk after all. "Alright, since I am certain that even if I were to leave you here, you would just get another baby and follow us. You go get a baby dragon, we'll wait for you." Seeing that I won the argument, I quickly run and get a baby dragon that has similar coloration to my Nadder, Stormfly.

Authors POV

As hiccup and his group take to the skies, Valka began to move. "Reminds you of our younger days, don't they." she says to Stoic, "I was the only one who could stand up to you that you would listen to." Stoic let a smile grace his face, he knows his wife is right.

**So what did you all think? Please leave a review with your thoughts, tips, suggestions, or requests. Just one thing, if you decide to comment on spelling or grammar errors, please leave examples so i can fix it in the future. See you all with the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello once again, hope you like this chapter. it is about half again as long as what i have been trying to do up till now, probably not going to be to many like it. either way, Read, Review and have an amazing day.**

Hiccup's POV

As we approached Berk, my stomach clenched. Half the village was already covered in ice and Drago's alpha looked like it was about to make it self at home. We have no plan, no backup, and only baby dragons. How could we hope to win with so little on our side? Distractions, they had to keep both Drago and his Bewilderbeast guessing what they were doing while Hiccup tried to get his dragon back. To get Toothless back from Drago, I'll have to break the alpha's controll first while somehow dealing with Drago at the same time. I guess it is time to deligate.

"You guys, distract the alpha, I need to get Toothless." Well, it's as much of a plan as I usually have and everyone seemed to accept it. I really don't know what they are planning on doing to distract that behemoth of a dragons but I trust them. They quickly split off to do what ever it is they are planning to do so all that is left is for me to confront Drago and get my dragon back.

"Well, I have to admit, you're a hard one to get rid of." Drago says, seeming almost amused by the fact that I rode a baby dragon all the way to Berk. "If you have come for _your_ dragon, then it is a wasted journey, he is not yours any more. He belongs to the alpha, but please feel free to try and break the alpha's hold, oh Dragon Master."

Drago's POV

I can see it in his eyes, a determination that is as strong as my own. His was born of hope. Mine, was born of rage. Even after his father was killed by a dragon in front of his own eyes, he still has hope. The only way to crush such youthful ignorance is to force it to fail. To give it the false opportunity to succeed, to let if flourish on its own pride, and then destroy it with a failure so complete that nothing can be salvaged. So I must do with this insolent child. I'll let him try and reclaim his dragon. Maybe he can get it to fight the alpha's power but he will never break it. Then I will use this very dragon to destroy all of Berk, and when that is done, I will kill this dragon as well as all the others from this island as he watched... helpless.

So I give him a chance to free his dragon, but his words surprise even me. "You did well, bud. The order was to kill me but you saw him coming and chose not to hit him. You chose to do all you could to keep him alive and because of that, my father yet lives". It can't be I saw Stoic dead on that glacier. I had won, there is no way that Stoic is still alive. "Your shot may have killed him, but you had enough control to keep the shot from destroying him. _You had control._ You didn't want to kill my father, and you don't want to kill me." How are these runts words affecting the dragon so much? Nothing should be able to brake the alpha's control, but this night furry is not only fighting it, he is winning against it. He even allows the boy to touch him and that brakes the command of the alpha.

I tried to kill his hope but he won. I don't know how but he has won this battle of wills. The only path left for is force. I hit the furry's head with my pike, only to have him bit onto it and throw me off. How can this be. I am the master of the alpha, **I do not loose.** If this runt of a boy thinks that one dragon can stop my alpha or my army, then I will just prove him a fool.

I return to my Alpha and command it to attack the runt once more. Thanks to his night furry, he proves difficult to pin down though but he repeats his attack patter far to much to be a good fighter. On his next pass I know the beast will get him. As he comes around again, he veers high to avoid the great beast, but he isn't on his dragon any more.

Where did he go? All to quickly I got my answer... this boy is insane! Not only had he jumped off his dragon in mid flight but he had created artificial wings! Hitting me head on, I feel my self flying through the air and away from my beast, landing hard on the ground. My pike isn't far from me, I need to get to it quickly. As I reach for it, a flaming blade spikes the ground in front of me. This boy, can I still call hi that, has all but bested me. In his hast to face me though, he forgot about my alpha. My beast, it still has orders to kill him and is eager to complete is mission.

With satisfaction, I watch as it freezes the boy and his _pet_ in a solid block of ice. No human can survive that. I know he is dead... or should be. As I watch the ice, it starts to glow from deep inside. Even as one of the riders his men had captured beat on the ice, the glow grew more intense and a piercing wale came with it. The wale of a night furries plasma blast. When the wale reached it peak, the ice blew apart and there stood both dragon and boy unharmed, but the dragon was... glowing?

Astrid's POV

If I had stopped to think about it, I would have found this situation rather ironic. Hiccup didn't want me coming because he didn't want to risk loosing me, yet he is the one frozen in a block of ice, my heart frozen with him. Kneeling next to the ice, I would beat on it till my hand went bloody if I had to, I needed to save him, for all of us... for me.

No mater how hard I hit it, the ice does not yield to me furry. Not a single crack appears. Lowering my head in defeat, I begin to let the tears flow. At this moment, I don't care if people see my weakness, because inside that ice, a part of me is dying. So caught up in my grief, I barely hear the wale of Toothless, at least he is alive. With the glimmer of hope, I am pulled back to looking at the ice only to notice that it is glowing the same color as Toothless's plasma blast.

Somehow I knew I had to get away from the block of ice. A few steps away is a rock large enough to hide behind. Making it there just in time, I hear the ice explode and there they stood. Hiccup, _my_ Hiccup, and Toothless stood there looking as natural as any enraged dragon can be expected to look, except... he was glowing. All I can do is stand there, awe struck as Toothless moves to challenge the Bewilderbeast for the alpha position! And he was winning!

Everyone knows that night furries are among the most powerful dragons know to exist, but to challenge and alpha was unthinkable for all but another of the great beasts, but toothless was doing it. Even as I was in sheer shock at the sight before me, the control the bewilderbeast had over all the other dragons broke before my eyes. All of them coming over to Toothless'es side, not even one stayed with Drago's gray monster. By Toothless'es order, they all fired freely at their former master. I suppose that is one way to sever those ties.

It was then that Toothless joined in again, taking his time to charge up his blasts this time to a devastating effect. With a single shot, one of the two massive tusks that the bewilderbeast sported is broken off. Toothless doesn't kill the creature, it knows Toothless is more than a mach for him and runs with Dragon on his back. Because of Hiccup and toothless, Berk is safe again. I almost brake down again just because they are safe after yet another close call. How many near death experiences can one man have in his life? He has already had far to many, and know him, he will just have more as time moves on. I will stand by him through all of them, doing everything I can to make sure he come home safe to the village, and to me.

"People of Berk, undoubtedly Drago informed you that my father is dead," Hiccup say to the village after all the dragons seem to recognize Toothless as their leader, their alpha. "I have the honor of telling you that his words are **false**. My father yet lives!" Every single person and many of the dragons present raise their voices in celebration of this news. After a moment Hiccup continues, "Their is more to be told. My Mother is alive as well. When the dragons took her years ago, they did not kill but accepted her as one of their own and she has lived with them happily for near twenty years." making eye contact with everyone present, making sure they hear his words and understand what he is saying, he has one last thing to tell everyone. "I know I am not what is considered a great Viking by most standards but, if you will have me, I will promise to listen to the needs of the village and lead you to the best of my abilities. When my father returns to Berk, I wish it to not be as your chief but as a man who can happily spend the rest of his days with his wife. If you will have me, I am ready to accept the honor and burden of being the Chief of Berk." a monstrous roar could be heard for miles away after his last words. There is not a single person in the entire village that thinks twice before not only accepting him as their chief but wanting him to be chief.

As soon as he is announced to be the new chief I rush to him and envelope him in such a fierce embrace that I almost force the breath from his body. "Astrid, thank you. I don't know how much time you and I will get in the future, but I hope you will be beside me every steep of the way. Astrid, I love you."

"I will always be here for you. I will always stand proudly bedside my crazy, genius man. I know the road ahead will be hard but I can help bare the load when ever you need me to." I say tell him earnestly before tossing in just one more comment, "Besides, someone need to look out you and keep those our new chief alive." with that I, I release his back fin causing everyone to laugh.

Before another single word can be spoken, I feel hiccups arm pull me toward him and I know what is coming next, the kiss. One of the few things that communicates far more than words ever will. Everything we haven't said to each other is laid bare with this simple action. As we separate there is only one piece of business that needs taking care of, "We kinda need to send a few people to get your mom and dad. I would suggest a a ship guided by your mothers storm-cutter, and maybe a message as well." with a quick nod, the clean up and rebuilding process begins for all of us on Berk.

Author's pov

He can't remember how long it has been since he escaped the prison of his enemies, but he was finally home. As he stepped ashore, he can hear the whispers from everyone around him, they haven't forgotten him, Good. "Who is in charge these days?" he asks the nearest peasant. "Your sister took over after your disappearance. You have been gone for almost five years." An evil smile graces his face for the first time in all those years. He wastes no time in getting to his old home and bursting down the door. "I'm home, dear sister! Come say hello!"

Before a she can say a single word, the sky come alive with a light that the island had not seen in a long time. Lightning filled the sky, arcing across the mountains and call the attention of everyone on the island, eclipsing the return of the villages former chief. "This is perfect, The skrill have come home! With them I can exact my vengeance on those who imprisoned me and upon my traitorous brother who chose dragons over me. With them I can kill Hiccup!"

the man started to laugh with such evident insanity that many would call him a lunatic, maybe even...deranged.

**if you have any ideas you would like to see incorporated into future chapters, please tell me. no guarantee I will us them but you never know. Also, i want to start a one-shot series that is entirely based off suggestion from you readers so if you have ideas for that, since i haven't started it yet, you have leave them here. I'll let you know when I do start that project. **

**Hope all of you have an amazing day and please tell me what you think of this story and, as always, if you spot errors in my spelling or grammar please tell me and give examples so I can correct them in the future.**


End file.
